


Something New

by HerNameIsCaroline



Series: Memoirs of Middle-Earth [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsCaroline/pseuds/HerNameIsCaroline
Summary: Little oneshot fic featuring Bilbo and Kalin, originally included in my fic Dwarves and Hobbits, but I ended up cutting it.





	Something New

It had been a couple of days since Bilbo and Kalin’s first night together, and they were still learning more and more about each other each night. Tonight was one such night, and Bilbo found himself in Kalin’s bed, once more at her mercy, her hand finding its way into his trousers and stroking his aching arousal. Bilbo’s head fell back and eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and he wanted to memorize the feeling. Not only the physical pleasure, but the excited swoop in his stomach and tightness in his chest that accompanied each intimate exchange they had.

His eyes flew open when her breath tickled his erection, and he weakly protested as her lips inched closer and closer to him. His voice died in his throat when she turned her eyes upward and looked at him through her lashes.

“What are you do-doing?”

She smirked. “Something new…”

Bilbo whimpered as Kalin kissed his inner thigh just before running her tongue up the length of his erection. She placed her mouth over the tip of his cock, causing him to shudder underneath her and moan softly. The sheet bunched in his fists as he gripped the bed, and his head fell back in another moan while she slowly took more and more of his length into her mouth.

Bilbo was letting out little whimpers each time her head bobbed down onto him. Kalin felt him shudder in her mouth and began pleasing him with more fervor, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, pressing her tongue against the base of his tip and sucking relentlessly as her hand pumped his shaft, until he finally released. She kept him in her mouth and swallowed every last drop that he gave her. Bilbo slumped back onto the pillows and could only stare at her in wide eyed wonder, mouth agape and cheeks flushed. Kalin nestled up to his side with a cocky grin. Once he was able to form coherent thoughts again, he started caressing his hand up and down her side.

“Um, that was… uh… have you ever… would--would you like _me_ to…”

“What’s that?” She smirked at him, endlessly entertained by how flustered he still got in intimate situations.

“That is, could I… for you…?”

“Ohhh, getting curious, are we Master Bilbo?” She purred in his ear. “Feel free to play with me _all you like.”_

Bilbo let out a breathy groan and gave in, rolling himself on top of her and kissing his way below her hips. He pulled down her leggings, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor, and ran his hands up and down her thighs, pressing kisses here and there as he went. His hands found their way underneath her and he kneaded her rear while his kisses got tantalizingly close to her undergarments.

Much to her surprise, Bilbo confidently yanked her underwear away, tossing it to the side as well. His lips seared into her thighs, where he left a sharp nip. She gasped in pleasure, pleasure that increased as Bilbo lay on his stomach and pulled her closer, his lips hovering over her for just a moment before he leaned forward, burying himself in her folds. He moaned into her, making her quiver and quake. She gasped aloud again as he explored her hungrily with his tongue, sucking on her clit intermittently, bringing her ever closer to climax.

“Ah, Bilbo!” was all she managed to squeak before her orgasm tore through her. She melted into the bed when she was spent, and Bilbo appeared over her with a proud smile. He was flushed, his tawny curls ruffled. She beamed at him before pulling him into a kiss, not at all minding her own taste upon his lips.

“That… we need to do more often…”


End file.
